The present invention relates to vessels which contain a pressurized fluid; and particularly to structures which deflect fluid leaking from such vessels when a seal fails.
Vessels, such as tanks and cylinders, are commonly used to store pressurized fluids, either liquids or gases. In many applications, such vessels are relatively large and have access openings through which a person enters the vessel to perform maintenance services. During the use of the vessel, the access opening is sealed to prevent the escape of the pressurized fluid from the vessel. Commonly, a hatch that opens inward is closed over a rim of the access opening with a gasket providing a seal between the hatch and the rim.
Should the seal fail, the pressurized fluid escapes into the environment of the vessel. Because the access openings must be conveniently located for maintenance personnel, it is not always convenient to locate the openings away from areas occupied by other equipment and personnel. Thus during a seal failure, the equipment and personnel adjacent the access opening can be sprayed with the fluid escaping from the vessel, which may harmfully affect the equipment and personnel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanism which will direct escaping fluid away from areas occupied by equipment and personnel.